pizzamenguildfandomcom-20200214-history
Furry
"Oh life is same without well without anyone." Summary Furry is an Iconic Webkinz in The BKTWebkinz's Videos. He is most know for being Fat and appearing in multiple videos. History Childhood Furry was quite liked as a child despite the reputation Fat People have in Doll Town. He made his bests friends Birthday and Ducky at this time. Don't Watch Furry and his brother Robin found Spots and Little R.J. acting like weirdos and decided to make a video of them. At the time Robin was shy so Furry had to help him out. (At this time they were not enemies) he was also with his other brother Loopy he was just born at the time and always wanted hugs so furry hugged him. Rock to Kiss Furry was an assistant Drummer with his friend Birthday in the one gig band that was deformed after one day. Gone Wild Furry and Ducky eat all of Philly's Food. They get full but want more food so the trash the place and search for more food. Fight Part 1 Furry and Duck are relaxing on a hill. When Furry tries to pull a move on Ducky.(Furry was not with Icey at the time.) Ducky leaves Furry who is left alone with his thoughts. Birthday comes by Furry and hangs out with him. Furry has a Mark like speech about how he doesn't understand women. He tries to prove his point to Birthday by having an experiment where he scares Starfire with Beast Boy. Beast Boy luckily comes right on cue and he hides behind a pillow. When Starfire comes along he jumps out scaring Starfire away. Furry thinks his point is made until Beast Boy revels the reason she ran was because he was naked. Furry and Birthday run away from the Naked Frog and decide it's time to eat since they haven't eaten in an hour. Rose makes them food but when eating it they realize it has vegetables in it. Furry and Birthday then puke up there food since they hate vegetables. That is when Ducky shows up and is followed by Beast Boy which makes them run away in town. Beast Boy shows up again and Furry questions him. Beast Boy says that his wife (Rose) was so ugly that she had to marry him. Then Philly and Spots have a fight and Furry gets mad that they took over his video but Philly reassures him that he will be in his fight. Fight Part 2 Furry is a judge on the fight, He fires off a gun which hits a someone's car so the fight begins. Furry is not amused since he thinks the people needed to fight some more. The fight gets crazy when Cherry goes super saiyan and beats every up. Furry gets burried in between other bodies. He gets dugged out by Birthday and they congratulate Kathleen for defeating Cherry. MakeOut Icey can't decide between dating Furry or his brother Robin after help from Birthday Furry gets his Girl back. Wedding Furry attends Milks and Glassboro's Wedding. Spot Move Furry doesn't even try in the game of spot move and loses to Greenie. Ducky is a Jerk Ducky starts a video but Furry ruins it by not talking. Ducky then realizes that Furry is in her room and throws him out for being in her room. Furry had to go to the doctors to get fixed up. Ducky sits on him for calling her mean causing Furry to have to go back to the Hospital. Videos Relations Icey (Wife) Robin (Brother/Enemy) Loopy (Brother) Shadow (Brother/Former Band Mate) Birthday (Best Friend/Former Band Mate) Ducky (Friend) Beast Boy (Former Band Mate) Philly (Former Band Mate/Enemy) Cherry (Enemy) Gallery Gangrape.JPG|Don't Watch Hug.JPG|Don't Watch Kick Pedal.JPG|Rock to Kiss Snapshot 2 (1-27-2018 11-19 PM).png|Gone Wild More food.JPG|Gone Wild Robin or Furry.JPG|Webkinz Makeout Snapshot 1 (2-18-2018 4-39 PM).png|Webkinz Wedding Snapshot 10 (2-18-2018 8-14 PM).png|Fight Part 1 Snapshot 11 (2-18-2018 8-15 PM).png|Fight Part 1 Naked Frog.JPG|Fight Part 1 Rose makes food.JPG|Fight Part 1 Snapshot 12 (2-18-2018 8-15 PM).png|Fight Part 1 Fights Fights Fights.JPG|Fight Part 2 1.JPG|Spot Move 3.JPG|Spot Move Furry & Ducky.JPG|Ducky is a Jerk Ducky crushes Furry.JPG|Ducky is a Jerk Ducky's Realization.JPG|Ducky is a Jerk Quotes * Hi My Name's Furry and this is my friend Robin. (Don't Watch) * I'm hungry can we order something? (Gone Wild) * Um where full. (Gone Wild) * We want more! (Gone Wild) * Oh life is same without well without anyone. (Fight Part 1) * Oh relax! I'm just friends. (Fight Part 1) * Girls Over React over nothing. (Fight Part 1) * Like when you show a frog to them they just scream like idiots. (Fight Part 1) * What the Heck I told they'd over react to Beast Boy! (Fight Part 1) * Yeah that's Pretty Gross. RUN! Over here over here. (Fight Part 1) * Ok then I'm hungry and I haven't ate in 15 minutes and I'm Starting to get hungry. (Fight Part 1) * Ohh! That's really bad. hey Rose give us some food! Food! (Fight Part 1) * Here hurry up lady, Hurry up, hurry up. (Fight Part 1) * Get out of here now. Let's eat. You know I think she put vegetables in our food. (Fight Part 1) * That was random. Are people crazy on July, wait this ain't July this is. (Fight Part 1) * Hey I thought this was really about us. (Fight Part 1) * Huh fights fights fights, and soon it comes to a team fight, wow wow wow. (Fight Part 2) * Are big. Anyway the fight will start somehow I don't know I ain't a good war bug. (Fight Part 2) * Ok when I fire this gun which I never did before um go. GO! (Fight Part 2) * Um why aren't you fighting. (Fight Part 2) * This fight is boring. Hurry up fight some more! (Fight Part 2) * AGH! UGH! This is my hurts. Um guys Birthday where are you? I'm buried in here. (Fight Part 2) * Huh, Listen I don't feel like being in a girly video. (Ducky is a Jerk) * You made me have to go to the hospital. For throwing me out of your room. Ducky just don't be mean. (Ducky is a Jerk) * Yeah you're mean. (Ducky is a Jerk)Category:Furry Category:Webkinz Category:Character